Did I Make You Sweat
by silverfirefox1989
Summary: RenjixHitsu. Odd pairing, but I like them both so this works.


**[Renji]*B*L*DID I MAKE YOU SWEAT?*E*A*C*H*[Hitsugaya]**

"Oi! Abarai-kun!" The red head turned left to the passenger that shouted his name. "Nani? What's the matter Hitsugaya-taichou?" the older man said taking a drag of his cigarette. The squad 10 Taichou sighed, "Remind me _again_ why you brought _me_ camping in the world of the living?" Renji turned back towards the road, "W-Well, Ikkaku-san said he couldn't 'cause he said he was bein' dragged into town for shopping with Ayasegawa-san." The tiny captain crossed his arms, "What about Kurosaki?" "He said somethin' about out somewhere with Sado-san and the others," Renji said turning back to the road. It was pretty much a silent trip with the exception of the Taichou's complaining once in a while._ Heh, he's such a kid,_ he thought as his eyes traveled to his younger companion.

Renji couldn't take the silence much longer, "Are you excited for this Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Hai," he said sounding un-interested. It brought a frown to Renji's face.

_Camping in the world of the living with Renji? Why does he want me to come?, Toushiro thought. The__fukutaichou of squad 6 threw his cigarette out of the window, and sped up. "Boy, I sure hope Isshin has a lot of mileage in this piece of shit car..." The GPS beeped; "Hitsu-sama, 5 more minutes. Then we'll be there."_

_The ice Taichou looked out his window at the passing scenery, "Alright."_

"Ha-ha! We're here!" Renji shouted as he jumped out of the car. Toushiro stepped out slowly and inhaled the strange yet refreshing air, "Sugoi..," he muttered. _I actually think this might be goo-_"Etto...Hitsu-taichou..." The silver haired boy turned to see the fukutaichou, unpacking things with his face flushed. "Doushita Abarai-kun?" He paused as if he was afraid to answer, "We...uh..only have _one_ tent Hitsu-sama.." Toushiro's eyes widened, "Nani?!",his words came out sharp, " _One_ tent?! That means we have to _share?!_" Renji fell to his knees and started bowing, "Hontou ni gomen nasai, Hitsugaya-taichou!!" Toushiro raised his fist to punch the Lt., but for some reason, that weird and guilty feeling came back in his stomach he had when Renji asked him about camping. He lowered his fist, and sighed. "It's fine." The red head looked up in surprise, "A-alright. I'll get the sleeping quarters set up. It's almost 7:30. We need to figure out what we're gonna cook and everything," he said starting to unpack again. "O-ke-. I'm going to find that lake around here. The water should be warm. I need to wash up anyways. I'll be back later. Don't wait up. Ja-ne." he waved and started to walk off into the depths of the woods.

"W-wash up?" Renji's face brightened at the thought of the Taichou, wet and naked. After struggling with putting up the tent for 20 minutes, and finding the sleeping bags and pillows for about 6 other minuets, Renji took down his ponytail and started to follow Toushiro's spiritual pressure into the woods.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two Shinigami both had feelings for each other for awhile after spending time with the mission for the Arrancar, but, when they returned to the Seireitei, they barely spoke. Renji wasn't sure about the Taichou of Squad 10, would feel the same for a fukutaichou of Squad 6. And not knowing made it even harder for him to ask the young boy. But little did Renji know, Toushiro was quite happy and surprised when he was invited. This camping trip was all Renji's idea, just so he could spend time with the captain. And as for the "missing" tent, well, that was just a scheme so they could be in the same sleeping quarters.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hitsugaya tossed his clothes to the side, once he found the lake he was looking for. He cautiously dipped his foot in, to make sure it was the right temperature. "Aaah. Very refreshing." And with that the boy plunged head first into the water, and came back up, with his hair now sticking to his face.

Renji hid behind a tree, _I've never seen Hitsugaya-taichou so relaxed before...it's a nice sight._ He took a step out from behind the tree, "Oi! Hitsu-taichou! Want some company? I have everything all set up!", he shouted. " Na-" But before Toushiro could protest Renji was stripped of his clothing and jumped into the lake. Under the moon light, Renji's tattoos, scars and muscles all glistened, Toushiro quickly felt his heart speed up and his face get hot. "This water is much better than that in the Seireitei. Wouldn't you say Hitsu-taichou?", Renji said brushing his long hair behind his ear, making him even more unbearable to look at. "Etto...H-Hai." The older boy noticed the blushing Taichou, and swam over to him. "Reh? Daijobou desu ka, Hitsu-tai-" Renji's words were cut off by Toushiro's lips over his own. The younger one broke the kiss. "Hi-Hitsu-taichou?" "...It's Toushiro, Renji-kun." The young boy said wetting his face and hair once more. "T-Toushiro-taichou?" Renji was punched on the head. "No more 'taichou' stuff either from you." Toushiro said as he lowered his fist. "O-ke-, Tou-Toushiro-kun," Renji said as his face seemed to glow.

The two sat there until 9:45 playing around, and taking breaks every once in awhile to either catch their breath from laughing, sit down. _This wasn't such a bad thing after all._ They both thought to themselves.

After the encounter Renji started a fire to dry them off. "Hit-...Toushiro-kun, don't you wanna dry your hair?" The younger boy simply smiled and shook his head as he ran his hand through his still wet hair, "No. It's been a while since my hair's been down. Take care of yourself Renji-kun." "O-ke-"

Once Renji finished drying his hair, he noticed the Taichou reading something and putting things into a pan. Renji walked over and snaked his arm around the boy's body and pecked him quickly on his now damp head, "What're ya reading there, Tou-kun?" He folded the paper and slipped it back into the robe of his sleeve , "Kurosaki Yuzu caught me in their kitchen cooking and she gave me this recipe." he said blushing. Renji blinked twice as his face went from blank to a big smile, "_You_ can _cook_? Wow!" "Reh! Baka! Get in your robes and bring out something for us to drink! Understood?" he ordered brushing Renji's arm off. "Yes sir!" Renji chuckled as he mocked the younger boy and rushed off. Toushiro couldn't help but chuckle himself. _I wonder what's going to happen?..._ They both thought.

When Renji came out of the tent, there was a delicious smell. But what he saw almost made him drop the sake he snuck with him. Toushiro already the food had the food cooked and plated and on a blanket right underneath the moon light. The Taichou's hair glistened and swayed in the cool breeze. Renji swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to where the younger boy was. "Tou-kun! How'd you manage all this!?" Toushiro gave him a confused look, "Manage what? Now urusai, pour the sake you 'magically' snuck with you before the food gets cold," he said sitting on the blanket. Renji did as he was told and poured the drinks and sat across from the silverette. They prayed and thanked the gods, and began to eat.

For the rest of the night, they ate, drank, and laughed. The alcohol took over soon and the two ended up kissing once in awhile and they both ended up saying; "It's just a drunken kiss. It's nothing". Though, they both wished it wasn't nothing. By the time they realized it, the time was 12:16 AM, and they had sobered up a bit with some tea. Toushiro stood up, stumbling a bit, "I-I think we should...go to bed." Renji attempted to stand as well but ended up falling. Toushiro laughed,_ Well, he is quite a heavy drinker, I guess the tea didn't really touch him...,_ he thought as he smiled and helped him up and drunkenly walked into the tent.

They both faked yawns and said "Good night" Renji muttered silently, or so he thought, " A..Aishiteru,...Tou-kun," into his pillow. But he wasn't that silent. Toushiro heard him, and found himself moving towards the older soul reaper, his heart pounding again. The next thing they knew, they were face-to-face.

Toushiro moved on top of his older companion, "Toushiro-kun? What're you doing?" Renji chuckled nervously, "I think you had too much to drink." he said trying to ease the younger boy off of him. But he didn't budge.

"You're wrong Renji-kun, it's not the sake...it's just.._me_," he cooed seductively and then kissed him. This is what they both hoped for all along, but both of them thought it would be Renji making the move. The kiss broke, Toushiro quickly bolted back, realizing what he had just done. "R-Renji-kun..gomen nas-," he was cut off by soft lips over his own. They soon broke apart, Renji ran his hand over Toushiro's face, "Don't be sorry..." he smiled sweetly. By this time, they were both sober, and both hard, very hard.

The silver haired boy ran his fingers through the red-headed man's hair, "I don't know...what's come over me...demo..I...," he stopped, and looked down as if he were ashamed, "I like it...I love you..." Renji's heart skipped a beat, and pulled the young Taichou into a tight embrace. "I love you too...," he said and then promptly kissed him passionately. When the kiss stopped, they looked at each other. Red and teal lust filled eyes met. The two started to undress on instinct, without looking away from the other's gaze.

The young Taichou was nervous, he'd never been in a situation like this before, with a man nor woman, let alone he had never even been kissed or kissed someone himself. He didn't know what to do, or really what was going to happen. But whatever it was, he knew he wanted it.

His thoughts were interrupted by large, calloused on his shoulders, gently pushing him onto his back. Renji's hands roamed Toushiro's lithe body. He shuddered at the touch. The red-head nipped at his neck, earning a groan from Toushiro. Renji licked the fresh, raw skin. At each touch, Toushiro felt his body moving. It was then when he opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Renji had moved down to Toushiro's very, hard and erect length. He let his fingers trail up and down the sensitive skin of the shaft. He could hear his lover squealing, and panting. He smirked, as he kissed the head and swiftly ran his tongue over it. Toushiro gasped, tangling his fingers in the thick red mess of hair below him. "R-Renji-kun..." was all he managed to get out before Renji took the boy's length into his mouth. The silverette threw his head back in pleasure. He felt his body become warm.

Renji's head bobbed up and down, his tongue running up and down from the shaft to the head. He let his teeth gently scrape the skin as he continued. Toushiro could tell he couldn't hold on much longer, "Renji-kun..I..I can-" and with those words, he exploded into Renji's mouth. The older man smiled and swallowed every last drop of his lover's sweet yet salty nectar. Toushiro lay under him, panting, flushing but a little red from what had just happened. The tattooed man sat up, "Heh." Renji licked his lips, "You taste just like candy, kawaii," he said looking at the still panting boy underneath him. Toushiro sat up, and they both leaned into a kiss. Toushiro deepened the kiss tasting himself. The two broke apart as Renji reached for something in his bag. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant that Yumichika had bought him, knowing how the fukutaichou of squad 6 felt about the taichou of squad 10.

Toushiro knew what was coming next, and he was nervous, but, he wanted this more than anything at the moment. Renji spread the taichou's legs apart, "Tou-kun, this may hurt a bit but, just bear with me, alright?," he warned. Toushiro nodded. Renji slipped a finger into Toushiro's entrance, getting a hiss from the younger boy. Renji felt guilty as he slipped a second finger in, and started a scissoring motion. Toushiro soon became used to the feeling and looked at Renji giving him the 'go ahead' look. Renji nodded, pulling his fingers out, and opening the lube. He spread it over Toushiro's thighs and entrance and then slicked some over his own hardened length.

The Taichou braced himself as he felt Renji's tip at his entrance. The red head looked at him waiting for him to give the go ahead sign again. Toushiro nodded. Renji slowly pushed into his lover's tight body, and let out a gasp in unison with Toushiro. It was almost suffocating. Pain soon turned to pleasure as Renji thrust into Toushiro. He locked his legs around Renji's back, urging him to go faster. The older man gladly obliged, and as he did that, Toushiro let out a scream. Renji grinned happily, knowing he had found his spot. Toushiro wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, as Renji stood up and continued to hit his prostate violently.

Each time he was struck, he left what would look like claw marks on Renji's back. "R-Renji-kun...h-harder," Toushiro asked, sounding so innocent. The tattooed man nodded and thrust in harder and faster now. He knew they were both close. He could certainly tell that the Taichou was close. Toushiro bit down hard on his lip, he couldn't bear it anymore, his body began to tremble as he felt a larger hand wrap once again around his erect cock. He didn't know how Renji managed to hold him while doing this, but it felt so good. Each pump and thrust was in unison. It was pure ecstasy. And right as he thought that, Toushiro choked out Renji's name in a scream, as he started to come yet again. His hips began to buck violently as his seed was splattered on he and Renji's chest and inside Renji's palm.

The sight of this was enough to drive Renji off the edge, but he felt Toushiro's entrance constrict around his cock. It became even tighter than before as he thrust in one last time before shouting Toushiro's name. Renji fell to his knees as he rode out his orgasm, which filled his lover. Toushiro moaned at the feeling of Renji pulling out and the hot, sticky liquid drip out of him. They looked at each other, both panting before kissing, and collapsing on Toushiro's sleeping bag. Not breaking the kiss, Renji fumbled around and moved Toushiro's pillow to his own bag. The kiss finally broke, and Toushiro fell into Renji's arms. He chuckled, "C'mon Tou-kun. We'll clean your bag tomorrow, Ikketsu?" Toushiro yawned, "Ikketsu."

The two curled up against one another, with one of Renji's muscled arms draped over Toushiro's tiny body. It was completely silent for some time, Renji thinking his lover finally fell asleep. He smiled to himself. Then frowned. _Toushiro was still drunk right? Right. He..he won't remember it at all in the morning..._ The thought of that surprisingly brought tears to the "macho-man's" eyes. "Baka..." he silently called himself as he moved the arm he had over Toushiro to wipe his eyes. But it was stopped before his eyes, and felt someone else's tiny fingers wipe his tears away. "T-Tou-kun? You awake? Did I wake you? I'm s-" "Renji-kun...why're you crying?" Renji's eyes shot open, "Reh?..Etto..I...I just had a thou-," he was interrupted again, by a sad sounding Toushiro Hitsugaya. "Renji-kun...you're not going to leave me are you? You are huh?" Toushiro asked, putting his head down. Renji didn't know what he was just asked. He couldn't believe it. "Bec-Because, y'know...we...had the sake..right? So...we're not going to have this again? I-," Toushiro was now crying, you couldn't tell by the sound in his voice, but he was crying hard enough to have him hiccup, "-I'm not going to be in your arms again?" Renji's heart broke. He grabbed Toushiro and held him to his chest, "Tou-kun, _I_ was crying because I thought _you_ were going to leave _me_." "N-Nani?! I'd never leave you. I feel safe here, in your arms..." he said. Renji smiled brightly, "Well, if you're not going to leave, then I'm not either. So _you_ stop crying, I heard it gives you wrinkles." He chuckled, "Now, let's get some sleep," he said kissing Toushiro's head. "Chotto matte...can I ask you something?" "Of course. Anything." Toushiro turned, and blushed lightly, " Does this mean we're a..couple? Like Ayasegawa-san and Ikkaku-san?" "Ha-ha, hai. It does mean that. But..." he whispered, "we're not as fruity as them, ikketsu?" It made Toushiro giggle a little, "Ikketsu." "Now," Renji blurted out as Toushiro finally settled down into a comfortable position, "I have a question for you," he said. "Nani Renji-koi? What is it?" Toushiro asked, rubbing his half shut eyelids. "Tou-koi,...Did I make you sweat?" he smiled as he waited for a response. But all he got was a kiss, and a sweet little smack on the back of the head from a blushing Toushiro. _I'll take that as a yes._ He thought as he soon fell asleep.

::OWARI::


End file.
